


The First Glance

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breathless, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Wedding preperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: The first time Patrick sees David as he's getting dressed for the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	The First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 15: Breathless

“Fuck.” Patrick whispered under his breath as he saw David fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. David had asked for Patrick to bring him his garment bag, as he’d forgotten to bring it in with him. 

The sight of David, hair perfectly coifed, wearing only his white dress shirt and boxer briefs, a simple black lace garter above his left knee left Patrick breathless. He hadn’t expected David to wear a garter, but it was a nice surprise. 

They’d planned on getting dressed separately, but with all of the last-minute changes to their wedding plans, they’d ended up deciding to get dressed together, at Patrick’s apartment forgoing the tradition of not seeing each other until one walked down the aisle.

David moved to the bed to pull on his socks and boots, “You’re quiet.” He smiled at Patrick. “Need help with your tie?”

“You look amazing. I can’t believe this is happening.” Patrick sat beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They’d had a rough morning, but all he could think about now was how handsome his soon to be husband was, how excited he was to celebrate their love in front of family and friends. 

“You’re not thinking of running away, are you?” 

“Why would I run away? I’ve never been happier in my life.” 

“I dunno, just nerves.” He shrugged and stood up, pulling on his jacket.

“I love you so much, David.” Patrick snapped a candid photo as David tied his bowtie. David biting his lip in concentration, looking at himself in the mirror.

David grabbed his phone and pulled Patrick in for a selfie. “I wanted to do that before I get all teary-eyed.” 

“You’re stunning, David Rose.”

“You know that’s probably the last time you’re probably going to call me by that name.”

“Yes, and I love it.”


End file.
